Great Battle of the Elysian Fields
The Order *Order of the Occult Rangers|side2 = Apocalyptar|commanders1 = *Surgicus *Igistrate Iridius †|commanders2 = *Polaris *Orcus *Soul Wreaver|forces1 = *400 warships *200 Occult Rangers|forces2 = *Millions of corrupted beings *120 captured warships *3 corrupted Occult Rangers|casual1 = *368 warships destroyed *138 Rangers killed|casual2 = *Unknown number dead *89 warships destroyed *2 Occult Rangers killed}}The Great Battle of the Elysian Fields, also known as the Day the Order Fell and Judgement Day was an epic battle and final showdown between the remaining forces of the Order against the Apocalyptar led by the corrupted ex-prophet Orcus, which fought for the control of the Order's psychic barrier at the capital planet of Elysia roughly 8,000 years prior to the birth of Jarod Freeman. The Order, sapped of military strength due to the cocurrent Order Civil War launched a last-ditch attempt to retake Elysia from the corrupted forces led by Orcus. Using the Order's remaining fleets, Surgicus launched a full-scale assault on Elysia in order to seize control of the Psychic Array and repel the Apocalyptar invasion. During the fight, Surgicus and a contigent of Occult Rangers reached the planet's surface where they discovered a large presence of corrupted beings protecting the psychic control facilities. On the surface, Surgicus fought his corrupted brother Orcus, barely escaping and re-activated the Psychic Array and fled the battle. The Battle has become a key focal point in galactic history, with most survivors referring to it as the single most crucial event to have ever transpired within the boundaries of the Seven Galaxies. History Background With the Order's leadership in disarray and many of its core worlds occupied by the Apocalyptar, complete destruction was an imminent fate. Having read the Rubicon of Night, which essentially awoke him from the dream of reaching godhood as prophesied by the Ascendants, Surgicus decided to abandon the Order, but to do so he had to delay the Apocalyptar to buy him time to recuperate. With the help of Igistrate Iridius, the last commander of the Occult Rangers, Surgicus took personal command of the last remaining contigent of Occult Rangers which had survived the Civil War thusfar. Along with a fleet of exploration vessels, they planned to launch an assault on Elysia, which had fallen to the Apocalyptar. Elysia was a crucial strategic goal as it housed the center of the Order's defenses as well as the Seven Gates which linked the Seven Galaxies together. Assault Surgicus' fleet outnumbered the enemy fleet three to one, and had two hundred Occult Rangers ready to fight. Orcus, knowing that he was in a major naval disadvantage had the majority of his land forces and the three corrupted Occult Rangers that he took on as his disciples protect the central psychic shield array in case the Apocalyptar lost the initiatve in orbit. On the eve of the Fall of the Order, Surgicus and his Fleet, which he had named the Fleet of Redemption, entered Elysian space, destroying a small detachment of enemy ships that had been sent to probe the fleet. Surgicus immediately launched his attack, charging his entire fleet straight towards the planet and the enemy fleet. On board his ships, his Occult Rangers were loaded onto drop pods and ready to disembark. As the two fleets neared and began exchanging long-range fire, Surgicus had the ships that carried the bulk of his Rangers warp behind the enemy fleet. The move destroyed several of the vessels due to gravitational interference. By the time Orcus managed to turn his fleet around, Surgicus and the Occult Rangers were already planet-side. The Fleet of Redemption forced Orcus to remain in space and seize control of orbit or lose his entire naval power. In an attempt to gain the upperhand, Orcus launched thousands of dropships loaded with Apocalyptar soldiers at the enemy fleet. While most were picked off by the ships' point defense batteries, those that landed on the ships caused extreme damage. The crews of the Order's ships self-detonated their warships in order to avoid letting it fall into the enemy's hands. On the ground, Surgicus and his Occult Rangers fought their way towards the central array, slowly losing numbers. By the time Surgicus arrived, very few of his Rangers remained alive. Surgicus entered the facility and left his men at the front gates. Inside, he was confronted by Orcus and the two duelled. Both Orcus and Surgicus received heavy damage and injuries from the battle. Surgicus used his last remaining power to activate the psychic shield over the Milky Way, the only untouched galaxy as well as activating the Array's self-defense system to 'Pure-Only. 'His actions barred Orcus or any other Apocalyptar affiliate to enter the Array. However as the Apocalyptar regrouped and returned for a counter-attack, all seemed lost until Panthea came, rescuing Surgicus and taking him to the Orion Gate. However before they went through, Surgicus stunned her and went through by himself, destroying the gate behind him. Category:The Order Category:Wars